Shifting
by keroseneandgin
Summary: JONAS; Title sucks. Tag to Chasing the dream. Macy tackles Kevin, leaving them in a compromising position in the school hallway. Kacy.


Okay. So because I love writing random oneshots every three seconds, I'm writing this. It's a tag to Chasing the Dream. I'm really only taking one scene and expanding on it.

Hope you like it.

And because I love whoring my Twitter: Please follow me at imbrication =).

Dedicated to: smileybubble08, who writes one of my favorite stories; 14 Reasons Why Not and mindFREQ who is just plain amazing. Go read their stuff!

Reputation**  
**Oneshot

BEGIN &&

"But what if I'm not good enough?" She asked, worry playing across her features. Kevin scoffed inwardly. As if she'd _ever_be bad at _anything_.

"Don't sweat it," he said, smiling at her, "we'll meet tomorrow and I'll give you a couple pointers before we record." Macy squealed and _nothing_could've prepared him for what happened next.

"Thank you, thank you!" She screamed, flying into his arms and knocking him into the floor. Kevin grunted, hitting the floor at high speed. Now he understood why she played football. She was _wonderful_at tackling.

"Oh," she said, looking down at him with concern on her face, "I'm sorry…" she trailed off and Kevin swallowed. He could feel her breath hitting his face and her hair brushed against his cheek.

"No…" he said, a little dazed, "it's okay." He stared at her, heart pounding. She shifted on top of him slightly, putting her hands on his chest so she could push herself up slightly. He swallowed. Her movement was making this position a little…

"Kev…" she said, shifting again.

"Y-yeah?" He asked, his voice a little high pitched. If she moved one more time he was going to lose it.

"Can you let go of me?" She asked.

"Huh?" He asked, noticing for the first time that his arms were fastened tightly around her waist. "Oh!" He said, releasing her, "oh, I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay," Macy said, smirking at him and trying to push herself up off the floor. A second later she slipped and fell back down on top of him.

"I am so sorry!" She said, freaking out, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm…" she trailed off, eyes locking with his. Kevin swore his heart skipped a beat.

"It's okay," he responded in a whisper. Even though it wasn't really _okay_. It was less than okay. He didn't think he could take much more of her _moving_.

"I'm just gonna…" she trailed off, and he frowned. He didn't want her to go, but he didn't want her to keep shifting nervously either. Not to mention, people were starting to give them some pretty crazy looks.

Macy shifted again and Kevin tilted his head back, wincing when he cracked it against the floor.

"Are you okay?" She asked, more shifting.

"God, Macy," Kevin said, "if you're not gonna get up, can you _at least_stop moving around?" Macy swallowed and bit her lip.

"Am I hurting you?" She whispered. Kevin wondered why that sounded more seductive than he thought she meant it to sound.

"Something like that," he responded. It _would_ hurt if she kept moving and his tight pants got even tighter. So it was kind of like she was hurting him.

"I don't know if I can get up…" she said, trying to hold still. She failed, shifting again. Kevin gasped, cracking his head against the floor again. _God_, he wished she'd stop. It was so distracting and he took a deep breath, trying to get his mind to wander elsewhere. He didn't want to focus on the girl pressed against him.

"Try rolling off?" He suggested. _Anything_ to get her off of him. This position was so uncomfortable. He might have to get Stella to loosen his pants a little. Especially if he was going to have more run-ins with Macy like this one.

"Okay," she said, starting to roll to the side, only to be stopped by a crowd of students walking passed. "Ohgod. I almost got trampled," she said, rolling back on top of him. Kevin groaned. Did God hate him? Was that it? Is that why a very cute, athletic brunette with a football helmet on was currently laying on top of him? She shifted again.

"Macy!" He said, head hitting the floor again. She was going to end up giving him a concussion. He already couldn't think right…now she wants to move all around and…_straddle his waist?_

"Sorry about this," she said, straddling his waist, practically sitting on his stomach, "I'm gonna just stand up now." Kevin didn't say anything, he was too busy trying not to think,_oh god she's straddling my waist…_over and over. By the way, it _wasn't_working. Macy lingered for a few seconds longer. He wished she'd stand up. Oh god he wished she'd stand up. There were _people_ around them. He had a _reputation_. And there was a _girl straddling his waist_in the middle of a school hallway. That just _screamed_scandal. He could see the camera phones whipping out now.

Almost sensing his aggravation, she struggled to her feet and Kevin looked up at her._Finally._

"It was nice laying here on the floor with you, Kev," Macy said.

"Yeah," he responded, sitting up and grabbing what she had previously knocked from his hands to the floor. It was _real_nice. He scrambled to his feet, and looked up and down the hall frantically. Why did this kind of stuff _always_happen to him?

"Well…" she said, flashing him a nervous smile, "thanks. See you tomorrow." Kevin groaned inwardly. _Tomorrow_? He hoped she didn't jump on him again _tomorrow_.

"Cool," he said, voice breaking. She made him nervous and awkward and tingly…and…he swallowed. Tomorrow was going to be a _long_day.

END &&

Ugggh. I hate how this turned out. Trying to find a literary magazine to publish my short stories. Suggestions?

followmeontwitterimbricationplzplzplz.


End file.
